A Cat's Life
by DeathGirl-Chan
Summary: It's the talent show! And Alois begs his boyfriend to do a song with him. It makes sense! It fits them perfectly! Set in modern times. Songfic...i think. Does singing make it a songfic? AloisxCiel


**This has been bothering me for _days_. This couple just fit perfectly with this song so I just had to do it! **

**And those waiting for my stories, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I just need to get over this writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothign except for the (slight) plot of this story and I only changed a bit of the song's lyrics. **

* * *

"No, Alois."

"Aw~. Come on, Ciel!" Alois pouted to his boyfriend

"I'm not going to." Ciel said, glaring at his boyfriend.

"But you know you have a great singing voice! And everyone says this song describes our relationship~."

Ciel now seemed interested. "Really? What song?"

Alois whispered the name in his ear and Ciel's eye twitched. "That's the part you want me to play?"

Alois nodded. "I already asked Sebastian and Claude if we can go _and _I got all our costumes ready! All that's left is to practice and sign up!"

The serious boy crumbled at the puppy eyes the energetic blonde gave him.

"Ok, _fine_. But don't think I'm doing anything other than practice. You're in charge of everything else."

Alois brightened, already knowing this would be his answer. "Thank you, Ciel!" He said and kissed Ciel on the cheek before running off for preparations.

Ciel sighed and seriously wondered if this was a bad idea. Oh well, the talent show was in three weeks. Hopefully the days will go by slowly. Emphasis on _slowly_.

* * *

Three weeks came and went way to quickly for Ciel's liking. Alois got the "props" ready with the costumes (which Ciel had to admit was nicely made). They were the last on the list to go, along with about twenty others competing.

"Alois, I'm not sure about this…" Ciel said as he watched two girls with their dancing routine.

Alois smiled. "It will be alright, Ciel. You're always perfect during practice, so this will be a snap. Just focus on me and the song."

Ciel nodded and turned back to the performances.

Finally, it was their turn. When the curtains closed, the props were immediately set up on the stage. Ciel sat on the loveseat that was put with a window prop and Alois sat on a roof prop that was set up for a play that year.

The curtains opened and there were gasps and squeals.

Alois was wearing a black shirt and tattered sweater with trousers and sneakers while Ciel was wearing a blue shirt and vest with white pants and dress shoes. The most noticeable thing about them was that they were wearing cat ears and tails. Ciel blushed slightly at the attention but then focused back to Alois and went to the music.

_Alois: This such a cute, Ciel-kun!  
White fur is marvelous.  
Under the shimmering star,  
(Track: shooting star!)  
won't you play with me?_

_Ciel: *looks away bored* No._

_Alois: WHAT~!?  
A cat's life is only once  
so enjoying is winning  
for the collar that is holding you,  
*jumps off roof and goes close to Ciel with rape face and pounces*  
let's cut it off_

_Ciel: Stop! Don't touch me! Don't come near me! *growls and pushes Alois off*_

_Alois: Outside is so good, nyan nyan nyan  
stealing fish and drinking tapioca!  
In noon, we don't even give a glance to  
working people and sleep on top of roofs  
you too, freely, MEOW.  
Let's introduce some cool friends, too!  
So open the window to society, and…  
FLY AWAY!_

_Ciel: Sebastian~!_

_(Audience that knows Ciel dies of laughter)_

_Alois: STOP IT!_

_Ciel: Just go be Claude's cat or something._

_Alois: If I were to be kept, I would like to be kept by you…no, I want to keep you better than that. *blushing and fantasizing*_

_Ciel: Sebastian~!_

_Alois: Stop it!_

_Ciel: This pervert Alois Trancy,_

_Alois: Hiya!_

_Ciel: only eyes are sparkling in the dark  
your breath is really violent  
so not come any closer to me._

_Alois: Ciel~ *pounces*_

_Ciel: Go away! *pushes away*  
A cat's life is only once  
and that's why I'm being kept.  
Would you ever know  
the value of this collar brand?  
I am elegant, nyan nyan nyan  
Tasty deserts and a soft bed.  
I don't really like water,  
but I shower every day.  
Compared to that, nyan nyan nyan  
who are you being protected by?  
You don't even know if you could be hit by—  
(Track: Car screech)  
*brightens up*  
actually, that would be nice._

_Alois: WHAT~!?  
That tsundre side is cool, too_

_Ciel: No._

_Alois: I become to like y…I LOVE YOU!_

_Ciel: Hm, so honest but in that pace,  
you can't turn my mind_

_Alois: My dream is to, nyan nyan nyan  
run out of this street someday  
go to a faraway land in the North  
and drink Tapioca to death_

_Ciel: Die._

_Alois: I wanna live~!  
If you're there, nyan nyan nyan  
It would be so wonderful_

_Ciel: I don't want to_

_Alois: But it seems hopeless… *starts making sobbing noises*_

_Ciel: Changing lifestyle is, nyan nyan nyan  
not that easy.  
And I can't leave the man alone,  
who is waiting me._

_Alois: Who!? Who!?_

_Ciel: Shut up!_

_*Alois starts leaving*_

_In the middle of the conversation, nyan nyan nyan  
wait, you're leaving already?  
Hey, wait a second!  
*blushes and looks away*  
You can come here tomorrow, too.  
I'll be waiting…_

_*Alois comes up quickly, almost out of nowhere*_

_Alois: I'm back~_

_Ciel: What the—don't come back!_

_Alois: Aw~ being shy~ so cute~ so cute~. Tsundre hshs, tsundre hshs _

_Ciel: Sebastian~!_

_Alois: STOP IT!  
Well! Let's go together to drink tapioca! First would be…Taiwan!_

_Ciel: Have a nice trip~ and do not come back again. _

_Alois: I know you want to come with me in your real mind…_

_Ciel: Sebastian~!_

_Alois: STOP IT!_

The audience (that knew them) laughed some more before clapping.

The two smiled and smirked at the crowd before taking a bow and walking off stage.

Madame Red giggled and walked up to the podium. "Alright! That was a great performance from everyone. Now, the results from the judges. In third place, Elizabeth, or Lizzie as she likes to be called with her wonderful dancing. In second place, Soma and Agni with their exciting performance with juggling knives, and finally, in first place, Ciel and Alois with their wonderful singing!"

Ciel blushed as Alois waved to the crowd who was clapping at them. Their performance really was wonderful and very well-thought out. It fitted their personalities and relationship very well.

* * *

"That was so much fun~!" Alois squealed, sitting on Ciel's bed that night

"And exhausting! I swear, we are never doing something like that again!"

"But Ciel~" Alois whined and Ciel put his fingers to his temple, a headache already coming on because he knew for a fact that Alois would want them to do something like this more than once.

But, for some reason, he was excited about it. Maybe…because he gets to sing with Alois…?

"Ciel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for agreeing to sing with me."

Ciel blushed and kissed Alois. "You're welcome.

* * *

**I love this couple~! *stars in eyes* Alright, hope you guys liked it! I also accept requests~. Oh, and if you would like to know, the song is _Ah, a wonderful cat's life KuroNeko and Len version_**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
